The overall goal of the Rush Center of Excellence on Disparities in HIV and Aging (Rush CEDHA) is to provide an infrastructure to support collaborative, multidisciplinary epidemiologic research focused on understanding and eliminating racial disparities in the aging-related consequences of HIV. The Administrative Core will exercise overall scientific leadership of the Rush CEDHA in order to set the overall direction of the Center, ensure optimal utilization of Rush CEDHA resources, and serve as a resource for health disparities related activities at the national and local level. The responsibility for overall scientific leadership will rest with Dr. Barnes as CEDHA Director and is shared with and exercised through the Executive Committee composed of the two Associate Directors, the Core Leaders, the statistician and data manager, and an administrator, and members outside the CEDHA representing users ofthe Rush CEDHA resources. Three other committees will carry out specific functions to aid the proposed Center in achieving its goals. The Internal Advisory Board, composed of six representatives from the three partnering institutions - Rush University, John H. Stroger, Jr. Hospital of Cook County (Ruth M. Rothstein CORE Center), and University of Illinois at Chicago, will provide advice concerning the directions of Rush CEDHA efforts and sen/e as a mechanism for reaching consensus on major decisions. The External Advisory Board, composed of distinguished members from outside the institution with national prominence in research on health disparities, HIV, or aging will assess Rush CEDHA progress and provide advice concerning the direction CEDHA efforts should take. The Clinical Data and Biospecimen Distribution Committee will evaluate all requests for data, access to participants for research studies, and biospecimens from persons evaluated in the Research Core. Finally, the Administrator will manage Center finances to ensure the efficient use of Center resources.